marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Foster (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = U.C. Berkeley, San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Gray | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = UC Berkeley professor; formerly biochemist | Education = PhD | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris McKenna; Erik Sommers; Paul Rudd; Andrew Barrer; Gabriel Ferrari | First = | Quotation = My record? 21 feet. | Speaker = Bill Foster to Scott Lang | QuoteSource = Ant-Man and the Wasp (film) | HistoryText = Pym and S.H.I.E.L.D. Dr. William "Bill" Foster was a biochemist who worked with Dr. Hank Pym on a number of projects, the foremost of which was the Goliath project. The Goliath project was an attempt to grow a human being in size similarly to how Scott Lang did while fighting on Captain America's team in Germany. His record size was 21 feet. Likely for the same reasons he hid Ant-Man from the world, Pym closed down the project and dismissed Bill, discrediting him along the way. Bitter with Pym for several years after that, Bill joined S.H.I.E.L.D., where he continued to work as a biochemist. Meeting Ava Bill was soon introduced to an abnormal case in Argentina, a young girl named Ava who was rendered quantumly unstable by an accident pertaining to the quantum realm. Unlike her previous caretakers, who were unable to put up with her odd condition, Bill refused to give up on her and became like a father to her since her biological father and mother died in the accident that created her. Bill helped her learn to control her intangibility and other strange and painful attributes caused by her quantum instability. Running Away As Ava grew older, S.H.I.E.L.D. designed a suit for her to wear that would allow her to harness and control her instability. After seeing her proficiency with her powers, they began to use her as a tool for off-the-books reconnaissance, sabotage, and assassinations. Bill was disgusted by what he viewed as maltreatment. He made a plan with Ava to run away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and go underground, which they executed not long after, running away to San Francisco, California. Here, he took a job as a college professor. A Cure for Ava Ava continued to mature, but so did her instability. Eventually, her condition reached a point where any kind of instability was incredibly painful and even her suit became less effective at helping her control it. Bill and Ava devised a chamber where Ava could be bombarded by quantum energy to help stabilize herself, but it only offered a very short-term solution. The two of them realized that in order to cure Ava for the long-term, she would need heavy amounts of quantum energy, and Bill realized there might be one place they could get it: the quantum realm. When he found out that Pym had reopened work on the quantum tunnel in order to bring back his wife, Bill began plotting with Ava to steal the shrunken-down lab so that they could drain her quantum energy and heal Ava, at least for a long period of time. They put this plan in motion when Hank and his daughter Hope were in the middle of a deal with black market arms trafficker Sonny Burch for a part they needed to finish the quantum tunnel. Ava waited invisibly while Hope took out Burch's security as the Wasp before attacking her. She had almost won when Scott Lang joined the fight as Ant-Man. While she failed to retrieve the part from Hope, Ava did escape with the lab. Pym, Hope, and Scott showed up in the middle of one of Bill's classes at UC Berkeley, hoping to receive his help in tracking the lab. Bill talked back and forth with Scott about their records for growth, with Bill's being a proud 21 feet and Scott trumping him with a colossal 65 feet. Ultimately, Bill advised that they use a regulator from an Ant-Man suit to track the lab, which they did, ending up at Bill and Ava's hideout and getting knocked out. When they woke, Ava explained her mission and Pym refused to help, knowing that draining Janet's energy would kill her. When they escaped, Ava pursued them, deciding that she would kidnap Scott's daughter, to which Bill threatened that if Ava sank to that level, he would not continue helping her. She ceded to this. Bill later showed up after Ava had battled with Scott and Hope, when Janet willingly gave up some of her quantum energy to heal Ava temporarily. Following this, Bill and Ava went into hiding together, but remained in contact with Scott, Hope, Pym, and Janet; who regularly harvested quantum energy to help cure Ava. | Powers = | Abilities = Biochemist: Bill studied in school until he received his PhD in biochemistry. | Strength = Bill has the strength level of a man his size, weight, and age who engages in occasional light exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Laurence Fishburne portrays Bill Foster in the film Ant-Man and the Wasp. Langston Fishburne, Laurence's son, portrays a younger Bill Foster in a flashback scene in the film. | Trivia = * Laurence Fisburne previously portrayed Perry White in the DC Extended Universe films '' Man of Steel'' and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. He also voiced the Silver Surfer in the 2007 film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. * Early on, Ant-Man and the Wasp would've included a flashback scene of Hank Pym and Bill Foster's younger years working together, in which audiences would've been able to actually see Foster growing in size. The idea was scrapped, according to director Peyton Reed, because it was from a narrative perspective "too much of a left turn." }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Professors Category:Doctors Category:Teachers